<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends, Sleeping Together by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494492">Just Friends, Sleeping Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: There's only one bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Friends, Sleeping Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline had basically been kidnapped by Kol; an excuse here, an excuse there, and somehow she had ended up on a car trip with him, going to god knows where, to do <em>something</em>? <em>No idea</em>, and he was being the same old Kol, whistling, singing, being a secretive asshole - <em>the usual</em>. Still, better than his destructive moods, which would happen sooner or later; Caroline was <em>not</em> looking forward to dealing with that.</p><p>“Kol, I am tired, and I look like crap. You’re gonna stop this car, and get us a proper place to sleep.” she demanded, knowing that if he truly didn’t want it, it would be very hard to persuade him.</p><p>“Hmm, you do kinda smell a bit, darling.”</p><p>“Kol! I do not smell.” she said, gingerly taking a whiff - ok, maybe she didn’t smell as fresh anymore.</p><p>“It’s fine, we can’t all be bloody amazing all the time, like me.” he grinned, always enjoying her feistiness. At the roll of her eyes he gave up, “Very well then, I’ll stop. We’ll sleep, or do other rather enjoyable activities, whatever you please.”</p><p>“Yes, sleep sounds great. I’m sick and tired of your face, and the sound of your voice is giving me a migraine.”</p><p>“That’s just rude Caroline. My voice is like an angel’s, and my face - well it’s just gorgeous, much better than Nik’s.”</p><p>He always had to pull the conversation towards Klaus, which she would much prefer to avoid, and so she did - spending the rest of the ride in silence until he pulled up into a horrible little motel off the road.</p><p>“This is just peachy, the world’s ugliest and shabbiest motel. Good pick Kol, you’re just lucky I’m too tired to even make a fuss about this.”</p><p>“This isn’t making a fuss?” Kol laughed, and dodged the bottle of water she threw at him. “I’m going to get us a room, why don’t you grab a snack, maybe you’ll be less cranky.”</p><p>“Oh bite me.”</p><p>“I would, but then my brother would kill me - still, don’t tempt me too much.” he winked and walked away.</p><p>Sitting on the staircase, she waited for Kol, and wondered what all this was about. Until her thoughts roamed towards Klaus, what he was doing, if he was worried, <em>if he still wanted her</em>. Caroline had grown scared throughout the years, kept dancing around the subject since they had met up again, and Klaus had never forced the issue - she wasn’t sure if it was because he was no longer interested, or maybe because he wanted her to speak up first. Overthinking was her specialty, and she hated it.</p><p>“Got the key to our red room.” Kol joked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Kol coming to her rescue - <em>who knew</em>? </p><p>“Great!”</p><p>Opening the door, Caroline sighed, “Kol…”</p><p>“Yes, darling?” he smiled brightly. </p><p>“<em>There’s only one bed.</em>”</p><p>“What’s wrong about sharing a bed with a friend?” he said, pretending to be innocent.</p><p>“That’s cute.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s sleep together Kol.” she said, bopping his nose.</p><p>“Those might just be my favorite words strung together, ever.”</p><p>“I’m tired and I am not up to fighting you on this. Also, I’m a cuddler, and I tend to steal the blankets - so good luck with that.” as Caroline finished saying this, she went to the bathroom, to freshen up. When she came out, Kol was in bed already. </p><p>Glaring at him as she laid in bed, he rolled his eyes and smiled mischievously - drawing a cross on his chest with his finger he said “I’ll behave Caroline. Cross my heart and hope to die.”</p><p>“Yeah, you better.”</p><p>Looking at her, he decided to pull her into his arms and kiss her head.</p><p>Caroline was beyond confused - <em>shocked </em>- and couldn’t bring herself to move or say anything.</p><p>“Feeling better now?”</p><p>“What?” she asked, completely baffled.</p><p>“I know you’ve been tiring your pretty little head over dumb old Nik, and just figured you needed some air and some good fun. Therefore, roadtrip with yours truly.”</p><p>“You were worried about me?”</p><p>“Well, you’re definitely not as fun to be around when you’re exhausting yourself over my brother.”</p><p>Smiling, Caroline pinched his arm, “Yes, I’m feeling better. Thanks Kol.”</p><p>“Oh great, so I can stop hugging you? It’s quite awkward, I think it was a terrible idea.”</p><p>Caroline pushed him away and giggled, “Sure.”</p><p>“Also, about my brother, I wouldn’t worry much if I were you. He’s still completely-”</p><p>Her phone started ringing incessantly, cutting Kol in the middle of his sentence - it was Klaus - and she picked it up, “Hi. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Love, are you alright? What has Kol done to you?” his voice sounded rushed, worried.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He sent me a text and-”</p><p>“Oh my god, Klaus, he’s just screwing with you. Nothing’s wrong, <em>I’m fine</em>, and he’s behaving appropriately.”</p><p>Caroline could hear the sigh of relief from the other side, and wanted to laugh.</p><p>“Please tell my younger brother, I will skin him alive the next time I see him.” Klaus threatened.</p><p>“I will.” taking a pause, neither of them spoke, until she added, “Also, when I get back we need to talk. About things - about us.”</p><p>“<em>We shall</em>. Until then, have a nice trip, and call me if you need me.”</p><p>“Bye Klaus.”</p><p>“Goodbye Caroline.” his sweet voice said, making her whole body tingle.</p><p>“<em>How romantic.</em>”</p><p>“And to think you made all this happen! Kol, are you becoming a softie?”</p><p>Getting up, he picked up his bat, “Right, I’m going out for some fun now, do sleep well darling.”</p><p>“Idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>